monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:SilkyZ/Game Project - Monster Hunter 2D
I posed this originally on the offical wikia in my blog there but here seems like a better place to get ideas on it! However, I am here today to ask for help from the MH Wiki community for aid on a new summer project that I am working on. This is an idea that was brewing in my head for a while and I figure now is as good time as any to put into reality. I present: Monster Hunter 2D (working title) MH2D will be a top down RPG modeled translation of the Monster Hunter franchise. It is purely fan-based, with all respects going to CAPCOM for the inspiration. The game will be made in RPG Maker VX Ace, a Ruby based game builder that I've been playing around with. It will feature new maps, areas and villages by my own design and a new combat system that should blend the traditional MH combat system and the turn-base system of VX Ace. Plot / Story / Setting / Theme / (you get the idea) The game will take place in a trading new village named (ihavenoidea). A large wyvern (for now it’s an unknown Diablos subspecies) is harassing said village, preventing most trade to and from the village. In need of the committees from the village, the Guild sends you to defend a relief convoy. You are just about to get there and your sand-ship is attacked by said Wyvern. You hike it to the village but you have to leave most of your hunting gear back in the wreck. Embarrassed, shamed, and/or vengeful, you decide to stay in the village to help in its defense and to regain your honor as a hunter. There will be a Guild outpost in the village with about 5 or so stranded hunters that the player can hire to join their party on quests and such. The player will be able to equip them with whatever weapons and armors that their class dictates (right now I am thinking of having 2 blademasters, 2 gunners, and 1 "hunter" for hire). These hunters will be just like you in that they won't have a leveling system but an increase in Hunter-Rank will improve their "skills" as a hunter (doing more combos, smarter dodging, better weapon familiarity, stuff like that). Combat! (The Meat and Potatoes part) The combat system will be completely new to the MH series to better match the 2D'ness of RPG Maker and its built in turn-based combat system. The current system idea is to use a Cost-based-turn style. This means that every action you do (and monsters do for that matter) in combat, weather its attack, defend, or dodge, will have a "Cost" related to it. This is to establish the battle order in the turn-based system. Stamina will also be implemented into the combat system as well and every action that costs stamina in the tradition MH games will be implemented into this system. While Cost will be totaled and applied to a hunter at end of their attack selection, Stamina will be reduced as each attack is played out. This Cost vs. Stamina system is intended to allow hunters to perform combo attacks with the Stamina being the limiter on their length. For the so called "infinite-combos", i.e. the "walk" for Great Swords and other such attacks, you can perform these indefinitely granted that you are not interrupted. Interrupts occur when a Monster attacks or in the rare case you are hit by an ally. When a monster attacks, all hunters will be given a period of time for a dodge, granted they have enough stamina left to do so. If a hunter chooses to dodge, then all combos performed will be interrupted, and the players cost will be reset; then the dodge will be performed with the appropriate cost and stamina will be applied to the hunter. The type of dodge performed will be determined by weather a hunter is targeted or not. A targeted hunter will perform a Saving-Dive type of dodge (the jump out of the way) and its cost and stamina will be higher than the simple roll that other hunters will perform. Before a monsters attack, there will be a "tell" that should indicate which hunter(s) will be getting hit. There will be a period of time between this tell and the attack that cost will still be played out, allowing for hunters to attack and possibly make it flinch. Monsters will also have a stamina that they will have to manage as well. After a monster receives enough damage or they simply get board (:P), they may leave the fight to go to another area. Areas / maps The new village will have new areas for hunters to explore. I currently have plans for 3 new maps and to have a few classic MH maps. The 3 areas will be the Withered Woods (a steppe like map that will feature grasslands and dried up rivers), Mountain Tops (a rocky and snowy area), and Forest Deep (a dark and dense wet forest). For the classic maps, Volcano will most likely return, Tower 1 and 3 would also be fun to add, and 2nd gen Swamp might be added. The Arena from 3rdGen will be added as well Boss Monsters will be on the maps as a NPC like event that will require you to interact with it. Minions will be a random encounter and certain areas will have certain minions... Monsters Monsters will mainly come from the 2nd Gen games (Unite mainly) but some 3rd Gen monsters may be included. Their won't be swimming in the game so any oceanic monsters (I'm looking at you Ceadeus) won't be included. How You Can Help! (The Important Part) When it comes to making a game, I'm ok. I've made a few small projects in my spare time, mainly for my own amusement or for friends and family. I can mainly do mapping, shops, items, events, databasing and basic coding. The two major areas I will need help in are Programming and Art. Sounds will also be needed but that is not as critical. If you want to help, please comment below and/or PM me for ideas. Needs will be updated as development progresses so come back often! Programming RPG Maker VX Ace uses RGSS3. I am not as familiar with the language as others and so I will need help in developing the combat system and other parts like the hunter rank system and player customization. Current and Past Helpers Art Sprites! I need sprites! While I am ok with sprites and pixel art, I know there are others that are waaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyy better than I am. I need help making the art and sprites for monsters mostly. Custom armors, weapons, items, tiles and hunters will also be welcomed. NOTE: Please keep art within the same styles and color pallets of the stock RPG Maker VX Ace tiles and sprites.. This is to mainly keep a uniform look throughout the game as I will be using mostly stock tiles for the mapping. Current and Past Helpers Sounds Not as large of a critical need as the first two but if you want to make custom sounds, music, SXF, stuff like that, go for it. The more input I get on this the better the game might turn out in aesthetics! Current and Past Helpers Other Needs If you have any other input on the game, like mapping, writing, fan art, or just any other awesome idea. Let me know! Current and Past Helpers Category:Blog posts